jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Burzochlast
'Stormcutter '(brak polskiego tłumaczenia) — gatunek smoka, który pojawia się po raz pierwszy w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Należy do ostrej klasy. Jedynym poznanym przedstawicielem gatunku jest Chmuroskok. Wygląd Smoki te są ogromne (przerastają człowieka około ośmiokrotnie) i mają dwie pary silnych skrzydeł, z czego jedna ukryta jest pod drugą i nie zawsze jest używana podczas lotu - jest wówczas złożona wzdłuż ciała. Kiedy jednak smok używa obu par skrzydeł, jest jednym z najbardziej manewrowych, zwrotnych i zwinnych smoków poruszających się w powietrzu. Ogon zakończony jest trzema dużymi lotkami w kształcie podobnym do liścia. Kości smoka są puste w środku, co niweluje jego wagę wobec ogromnego rozmiaru i czyni smoka jeszcze lepszym, szybszym i zwinniejszym lotnikiem. Szpony wyrastające z przodu skrzydeł są takie ostre, że są w stanie zniszczyć smocze pułapki. Smoki te poruszają się na jednej silnej parze nóg i spodniej parze skrzydeł. W tym czasie większa para skrzydeł jest złożona i trzymana po bokach ciała. Skóra smoka ma jasnobrązowy kolor, grzebienie na głowie są pomarańczowe. Na dolnej szczęce znajduje się pojedyncze niebieskie pasemko. Nad sowimi oczami (przez które smok sprawia wrażenie tego właśnie ptaka) wyrasta para wielkich, połączonych ze sobą,twardych rogów, dalej zaś kołnierz złożony z wielu płatów skórnych, ukształtowanych w fantazyjne wzory. Szyja jest dość krótka, a głowa może obracać się na niej nawet o 180 stopni. Siedlisko i dieta Nie wiadomo, gdzie żyją smoki z tego gatunku. Jedynego znanego Stormcuttera o imieniu Chmuroskok posiada Valka, który zamieszkuje Berk. Dawniej, podobnie jak wiele innych smoków, zamieszkiwał Smocze Sanktuarium. W Rise of Berk można je spotkać między innymi na Wyspie Nocy. Stormcutter uwielbia ryby. Nie pogardzi też prawdopodobnie owcami czy kurczakami. Zachowanie Smoki te są niezwykle dumne i pewne siebie. Wzbudzają szacunek u innych, mniejszych gatunków, potrafią nad nimi zapanować i przywołać do porządku. Są także spokojne i opanowane. Są również ufne w stosunku do ludzi. Nie atakują, chyba że same zostaną zaatakowane. Stają się wówczas agresywnymi, groźnymi przeciwnikami w walce. Tresura Metoda tresury jest nieznana. Kluczem do stworzenia więzi między smokiem a człowiekiem to głębokie zaufanie ze strony smoka i jego akceptacja, a także podobieństwo charakterów. Moce i umiejętności Ogień thumb|130px|OgieńOgniem tego smoka jest trwały torus (pierścienie) ognia, który stanowi zwyczajne, pomarańczowe płomienie. Potrafi przybierać spiralny kształt, dlatego przypomina on płonące tornado. Smok jest w stanie ziać nim na dalekie odległości. Latanie Dzięki swojej potężnej budowie, dużym rozmiarom oraz silnym mięśniom smok ten jest bardzo dobrym wojownikiem. Zwinny w powietrzu, używa zazwyczaj jednej pary skrzydeł, jednak, aby wykonać skomplikowany lub gwałtowny manewr, a także podczas walki, rozwija drugą parę. Prócz tego, potrafi spadać poziomo w powietrzu, hamując spadek swoimi wielkimi skrzydłami. Umiejętności bojowe Posiada szpony na końcach skrzydeł, które są na tyle zręczne, aby ostrożnie otworzyć zamek smoczej pułapki - lub wystarczająco silne, aby zniszczyć maszynę wojenną. Obracanie głowy Charakterystyczną umiejętnością Chmuroskoka jest obracanie swojej głowy nawet o 180 stopni. Dzięki temu smok, zwłaszcza podczas lotu, może objąć wzrokiem całe swoje otoczenie i odpowiednio wcześnie obronić się przed nieprzyjacielem lub podjąć atak na ofiarę. Ślina Podobnie jak Koszmar Ponocnik, gatunek ten posiada łatwopalną ślinę, która bez żadnych przeszkód również może być stosowana jako wkład do Piekielnika. Umiejętność ta została ukazana w jednej z wyciętych scen z filmu. Słabości Etapy rozwoju Stormegg.jpg|Jajo SmallStorm.jpg|Pisklę Cloudjumper1.jpg|Dorosły osobnik Stormcutter Titan.png|Tytan Jajo Jako smoka zostało przedstawione jedynie w grach. Prawdopodobnie ma wielkość zbliżoną do innych smoczych jaj, klasyczny, owalny kształt oraz strukturę małych, smoczych łusek. Wzdłuż skorupy, w płaszczyźnie pionowej, biegnie pojedynczy pas większych, szerokich łusek takich samych, jak u samego gada. Pisklę Młody Stormcutter jest, podobnie jak inne pisklęta, o wiele mniejszy i słabszy od swojego rodzica. Wszystkie proporcje są dość dobrze zachowane, poza dużą głową, większą płetwą na ogonie oraz o dwie pary skrzydeł, które, w przeciwieństwie do dorosłego, są niezwykle małe w stosunku do reszty ciała. Tytan Podobnie jak inne tytany, Stormcutter w tej formie nieznacznie zwiększa swój rozmiar oraz niektóre elementy ciała ulegają powiększeniu, między innymi rogi na głowie czy pazury na zgięciach skrzydeł. Barwa łusek również nie zmienia się zbyt widocznie, jedynie czerwony kolor staje się mizernie jaskrawszy. Pojawienie się ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 Smok pojawia się po raz pierwszy w filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka 2. Jedyny poznany przedstawiciel tego gatunku, Chmuroskok, przed laty zaatakował Berk i porwał matkę Czkawki, Valkę. Zabrał ją do Smoczego Sanktuarium, gdzie kobieta wytresowała i została bliskim przyjacielem smoka. Później, wraz z innymi mieszkańcami Sanktuarium, Chmuroskok zamieszkał na wyspie Berk. Znane Stormcuttery *Brutalny Stormcutter *Chmuroskok *Reignstorm *Wonderclap *Wygnany Stormcutter W grach ''Rise of Berk School of Dragons Jajo Stormcuttera jest dostępne do kupienia w sklepie od 7 listopada. Jajo kosztuje 1000 gemsów (w promocji 800 gemsów). Po aktualizacji (z dnia 6 listopada 2015 roku) posiada własną animację. Zostały a grze zmniejszone do rozmiarów Furii (jedynie Chmuroskok posiada właściwe rozmiary). Ciekawostki *Stormcutter jest połączeniem sowy, doga niemieckiego i nietoperza, dodatkowo posiada dwie pary skrzydeł w układzie "X". *Jest to pierwszy poznany smok z dwoma parami w pełni sprawnych skrzydeł (drugim jest Paszczogon). *Style ciała i skrzydeł Stormcuttera przypominają te u Nocnej Furii. *W ''The Art of How To Train Your Dragon 2 okazuje się, że Stormcuttery mają iryzujące łuski, podobnie jak ryba. *Według książki Guide to the Dragons, gatunek ten jako jedyny posiada pneumatyczny szkielet, co oznacza, że jego kości są puste w środku. Zobacz też en::Stormcutter es::Stormcutter de:Sturmbrecher ru:Шторморез Kategoria:Ostra klasa Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Stormcuttery